disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
She's In Love
"She's in Love" is a song from the Broadway musical ''The Little Mermaid. ''It is performed by Flounder and Ariel's sisters. Lyrics ALANA I’m talking about Ariel, that’s who! ADELLA What about her? ALANA She sure is acting fishy lately! AQUATA I’ll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail! ALANA That girl is up to her gills in something! She’s dizzy and she’s dreamy AQUATA Her head’s up in the foam ATTINA Her eyes have gone all gleamy It’s like there’s no one home ALANA, AQUATA & ATTINA She floats away the days Mopin’ on the coastal shelf ANDRINA You ask her where she’s goin’ She giggles like a fool ADELLA She barely sticks a toe in Down at the tidal pool ARISTA It’s more than just a phase Face it, she’s just not herself AQUATA Is she ill? ATTINA Or insane? ALANA Is it water on the brain? AQUATA, ATTINA, & ALANA What has got her bothered so? ANDRINA It’s the bends! ADELLA It’s the flu! ARISTA Gosh, I wish we had a clue! MERSISTERS Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It’s clear... She’s in love! She’s in love! Pounding heart! Ringing bells! ALANA Look, I think she’s even wearing brand new shells! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ADELLA She’s in love! AQUATA, ATTINA & ALANA In love and it’s divine! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ADELLA She’s in love! AQUATA, ATTINA & ALANA That girl’s on sandbar nine! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ADELLA Glory be! MERSISTERS Lord above! Gotta be she’s in love! ARISTA Hey, Flounder – do you notice anything weird about you-know-who? FLOUNDER You mean Ariel? I’ll say! She acts like she don’t see me She doesn’t even speak She treats me like sashimi Left over from last week You see her late at night Tossin’ in her ocean bed MERSISTERS Shoop, shoop Shoop, shoop… FLOUNDER She’s moody as a snapper Oblivious as rocks You swim right up and tap her— FLOUNDER & MERSISTERS She lays there like a lox! As sure as dogfish bite Somethin’s made her lose her head! MERSISTERS She has lost her head! FLOUNDER And she sighs, and she swoons And she’s hummin’ little tunes MERSISTERS Even has a sorta glow FLOUNDER What on earth could it be? MERSISTERS Any hammerhead can see! AQUATA & ADELLA That sigh! ARISTA & ALANA That glow! ANDRINA & ATTINA That swoon! FLOUNDER Oh, no! She’s in love! MERSISTERS She’s flipped, it never fails! FLOUNDER She’s in love! MERSISTERS All hot beneath her scales! FLOUNDER See her hips How they swish! MERSISTERS Well, well, well Don’t you wonder who’s the lucky seafood dish? FLOUNDER She’s in love! MERSISTERS She found a deep-sea hunk! FLOUNDER She’s in love! MERSISTERS And now she’s as good as sunk! FLOUNDER See her blush! MERSISTERS & FLOUNDER See her grin! Gotta be love she’s in! FLOUNDER Ariel-and-someone swimmin’ in the sea! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! MERSISTERS Her cheeks could not flush pinker! FLOUNDER It’s clear as h2o! MERSISTERS She’s caught – hook, line and sinker! ANDRINA, ARISTA & ATTINA Crushed out! AQUATA, ADELLA & ALANA Switched on! AQUATA, ANDRINA, ARISTA & ALANA Worked up! Far gone! FLOUNDER Knocked down! MERSISTERS Hard hit! FLOUNDER In deep! MERSISTERS That’s it! She’s in love! She’s in love! FLOUNDER She’s in love! FLOUNDER & MERSISTERS She’s in love! She’s in love! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in her wake! Obvious what they must be symptoms of— She’s in love! She’s in love! She’s in love! Shoop, shoop She’s in love! Yeah, yeah! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content